War of the World
by forestgem129
Summary: Jewel, a former agent for D.A.R.K., is the country of Brazil. Governing a whole country is hard enough as it is. But what happens when Jewel's, I mean Brazil's, past enemies come to take revenge. A revenge so powerful, it's willing to take down the world...The only thing that can stop it? A worldwide Rebellion. OC(Brazil)/undecided ****MAJOR EDIT 11/24/12(rewrote ch.2)***
1. The First Mission

**Rena: Please be gentle-**

**Prussia: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Rena: Shut up, you didn't let me finish! *glares at Prussia* Anyway, please be gentle when you review because this is my first fanfic, although good critizing reviews are welcome c:**

**Now...ON WITH THE STORY! *points fake sword towards the sky***

* * *

**TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY BEFORE 11/24/12! There has been major editing here and on chapter 2, i've basiclly rewritten the WHOLE STORYLINE! So please, in order for this story to make sense, reread these first two chapters!**

* * *

** PART 1:: It Begins...**

**In these corridors the darkness was complete,** but Jewel had a map in her mind. One that had so far proven correct, as Skye's maps tended to do. Jewel ran her hand along the cold metal walls and counted doors and passageways as she went. Turning to her left, Jewel finally found the opening that should contain a stairway leading down. She crouched and felt forward with her hands, feeling the sudden decline that meant she was on the right track.

Jewel slunk down the stairway. One left turn and three right turns, she heard voices as she entered a corridor that beamed white from the light of wide screened lights that sat at the end of the room. Across from the light was another corridor where, according to Skye, could be from two to ten guards standing watch before a certain database at the passageway's end.

This database was Jewels mission. It was for it that she had been sent here in the first place.

Jewel crept toward the light and the sound of laughter. She could stop and listen, to get a better sense at what she was dealing with, but there was no time. Jewel pulled her hood down low and swung around the corner.

She almost tripped over her first four victims, who were sitting on the floor across from each other, their backs against the wall and their legs splayed out carelessly. Jewel kicked and struck at temples and necks, and the four men lay slumped together on the floor before amazement had even registered in their eyes.

There was only one more guard, sitting before the currently turned off huge screened database at the end of the corridor. He scrambled to his feet and put his hands on the hilt of his gun. Jewel advanced towards him, knowing that the light from behind created a shadow that hid her face.

...And it didn't hurt that it made her look like a complete and legitimate badass.

She measured his size, the way he moved, the unsteadiness of the hand he would fire his gun with. "S-stop there! I will shoot you!" he shouted, probably attempting to be threatening, but completely failing.

Jewel kept her steady walk forward, not to slow to think she was teasing him, but not fast enough to where it was threatening. She could see the panic as she got closer toward the man, make that a boy, he couldn't possibly be but a year or two older that her. Twenty-two, twenty-four tops. Jewel felt a small pang of sympathy for him. Didn't Steel even train his men before throwing them into the job of protecting such a wanted database?

Of course not, James Steel was a heartless man who wanted only what was best for him. Which was why Jewel was here, to show Steel the consequences about making a deal with D.A.R.K. and not keeping your part of it.

"T-thats it, I warned you!" the guard yelled, and fired a, terribly aimed by Jewel's standards, bullet at Jewel. She dodged the bullet with ease and grace as she now sprinted at him and whirled her foot out, clipping his temple. He dropped to the ground. Stepping over the guard's unconscious body, Jewel walked over to the database, stuck a portable hardrive into a slot and began typing in codes and numbers.

After a couple of minutes, she was almost done with getting everything she needed. Take down the fire wall. Check. Shut off cameras. Check. Download needed files into the hardrive. Check. Delete everything else just to be a troll. Check.

Surprise eye scan?

Shit.

Jewel was too unprepared for that, although she knew she should have known better. Before she could blink or turn away, a beam of light went straight into her eye. A mili-second later the screen flashed red with "INTRUDER ALERT" blaring from sirens. Jewel looked around for an exit, spotting a different door than when she came in to her left. She grabbed the hardrive and took off.

The sound of the alarm still rang through her ears as she ran out of the long corridor. Jewel cursed under her breath, now they would find her any minute now.

"Agent Brazil, can you hear me?" Skye's voice buzzed through her earpiece.

"Loud and clear, Safe House."

"Good, do you have the objective?"

"Affirmative." Jewel stopped and took out the object that led her to this mission. It was the small hardrive, now filled with information about all of D.A.R.K.'s biggest and darkest secrets.

"There she is! Get her at all costs!" a group of guards burst behind her. Jewel placed the device back in her pocket and sprinted off to the exit she had planned to leave through. She ran as hard as she could, ducking when a bullet barely missed her head. There is was! The exit! She burst through the door only to be greeted by a large, buzzing, electric fence.' WHAT!? this isn't supposed to be here!' Jewel panicked.

"Trying to get somewhere, sweetheart?" Steel's icy voice sliced through the air. Jewel cleared her expression and changed it to match his amused one.

"Actually I am. So if you wouldn't mind maybe turning that fence off. I'd really appreciate it." Jewel said coolly.

Steel chuckled and shook his head, which made Jewel want to knock him out that much more. "Sorry, but not without that file. Either you can give to me and no-one gets hurt, or I'll be forced to take it the hard way. which will it be, sweetheart?"

Jewel growled and got in her fighting stance.

"Hard way it is. Boys! Get that file and show no mercy!" Steel yelled.

Guards came rushing at Jewel from all sides. The first few were no sweat, as she swung at necks and temples with ease. Never hitting hard enough to kill, but enough to knock them out cold. But it just seemed like more kept coming. She'd knock out one. Just for two to take his place. After 30 minutes or so, Jewel began to feel exhaustion seep into her body.

Finally a guard from behind struck her hard on her right side and felt it go across her to left hip, barely going underneath her vital stomach. but this was no strike, this was a sharp sudden stab. She began to feel warm blood trickle down her body.

Her ears picked up the light sound of something beating in the distance, Jewel gave a wicked grin. 'Just gotta hold out for a little longer...'

Jewel ignored the pain in her sides and the aching in her bones until she felt the wind pick up and loud chopping sound of air that signaled that her ride was here. She looked up to find a black helicopter swooping in on the scene, a long rope ladder descended downward.

Jewel sprinted her way over and gripped the ladder. She tugged on it and the ladder began to be pulled upward, towards safety.

The helicopter began to zoom away from Steel and his men, who were currently firing at Jewel, but missing epically.

Jewel had a final chance to look back say something to Steel that he would remember forever. That would hang in the back of his mind as long as he lived. So she had to make this count. As she stood balancing on the ladder that was being lifted towards the inside the helicopter, Jewel chose the words she was going to say.

"Adios, mi Amigo!"

Nailed it.

She climbed into the inside of the helicopter to be greeted with helping hands pulling her onto one of the seats. She followed one of the hands up to their owner to be met by her best friend's goofy grin.

"Jewel that was so sick! How many guys did you take out? What was the inside like? How did-"

"Nero! That's enough questions right now, can't you see that she's hurt! She doesn't have the energy to answer!" Doc, their medic, scolded.

Nero immediately shut up and gave her an apologetic smile, while Doc came up to Jewel and started to assist to her wounds. He peeled up her now soaking black shirt to fully see the gash on her body while pulling out his medical kit. The adrenaline of the fight really helped Jewel then, but now that she was back to safety, it was really starting to hurt.

"No. Doc, please I'm fine! You don't have to do that." Jewel began, not wanting to be fussed over for her injury. She tried to squirm away, but you only have so much room in a helicopter.

"Yes I do, actually, it's my job. Now quit being like that and let me fix you up." Doc stated matter-o-factly.

Jewel gave a deep sigh of defeat and stopped moving. Allowing Doc to patch her up.

"Are you okay now? Is it okay to ask you questions now?" Nero asked innocently. His blue eyes full of concern and his jet black locks blowing around in the wind.

"Yes, my dear Nero. I will answer your questions before you explode from curiosity." Jewel said teasingly.

"Haha. You are **so** funny Jewel." Nero said drily. "As I was asking. How was the mission?" He looked down at Doc busy at work on her wound. "Besides getting shanked."

"It was fine, nothing I-" Jewel winced as Doc applied some iodine to disinfect to her huge cut.

"-Couldn't handle. Although I will say that y'all could have showed up a little earlier." Jewel said, still teasing her friend. So Jewel answered all of Nero's questions as they rode on home back to base. All the while Doc applying his medical skills to her.

**Jewel and Nero walked into the base, **Jewel leaning on Nero for some support. Doc said the wound would leave scar, but Jewel had plenty. No one really paid them any attention. It wasn't a new sight to see them together, or Jewel hurt, for that matter. Although they did get the little 'are you okay?' every now and again. Jewel and Nero both just nodding and Jewel telling them not to worry, that she was fine.

"To your room?" Nero asked, wondering where he was supposed to take her probably.

"Nah, I gotta go give my report on the mission to Chief." Jewel felt her back pocket. "And the objective."

"Alright." He began to take her towards the Boardroom.

The Boardroom was a huge room filled with five huge screens that covered all but the back wall. In the center was a huge table that took up a majority of the space, and enough seats to sit a whole company.

Jewel stood leaning against the back of the biggest chair at the head of the table, alone. She faced the middle screen, which broadcasted the face of the head of D.A.R.K.'s main branch. They dealt with all of the official things that happened with D.A.R.K., they 'cleaned up' after D.A.R.K. finished with the 'dirty work.'

"Miss Reyes, I'm pleased to hear the mission was a success, no?" He asked, his voice nothing but official.

"Yes Sir, and the objective is right here." Jewel replied, pulling out the hardrive.

"Perfect! Please insert it into our database and the information will be safe with us." Chief instructed.

"Oh! Let me get Skye to make sure there are no viruses that will be harmful." Jewel said, beginning to turn around.

"NO!" Chief barked, stopping Jewel. She turned back to him. He cleared his throat.

"That will be unnecessary Miss Reyes, but thank you for your concern. Now please," he looked nervous just for a second but then it vanished. ",place the hardrive in the database."

'Jeez, is he touchy today or what?!' Jewel thought, doing as she was told.

"Thank you, now that that's over with. Were you seen or spotted on this mission?" Chief asked.

Jewel took a deep breath. Here comes the lecture. "Yes Sir, I was."

His face became hard. He clicked his tongue. "Miss Reyes." He started. "How many times must we talk about this?"

Jewel remained silent and Chief continued.

"D.A.R.K. is the best of the best of the government's form of secret national government security. We handle of the government's most, untidy, affairs."

In other words we do all the work that the government thinks is too 'unpolitically correct' for them to do themselves.

"_Your_ job, as an agent at D.A.R.K., is to follow through and make sure all of the missions we give to you are properly executed. _My_ job, at D.A.R.K., is once you are finished completing your mission to clear out and file all of your missions financially and officially."

I kill the people, you make it so they never existed. I steal the stuff, you say it was never there to begin with.

"And when _you_ don't do _your_ job right, like by being seen. It makes it very hard for _me_ to do_ my _job right. Understand?"

Jewel nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Jewel turned and began to walk away.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot, agent Reyes!" Chief piped

"Yes Sir?"

"Make sure to pack your things, you and Agent Mexico(Nero) leave tomorrow to America for the World Conference this week!" He said nonchalantly.

Oh shit! The World Conference. Jewel had completely forgotten about the meeting of the nations! "Yes sir." she replied, and walked out the room.

That night, Jewel prepared for the next havoc-packed week of being with all the countries of the world in one room for hours and days. Oh well, at least she'd get to see all her old friends...

* * *

**Rena: Oh did you like it? I hope you liked it. I worked so hard to get this little thought in my head into a story. **

**Please, please, please if you find any errors or anyway to make it better check and review me, because I have this problem when I read my stories. There are errors in my story when anyone reads it_ BUT_ I read it the way its my head, which is the right way. So I think the story sounds right when it's really wrong.**

**Anyway please review if you like it and want more. Any comments whatsoever are appreciated! Until I update, ta-ta for now! _^-^_**


	2. To the World Conference

"**Jewel…Hey Jewel?** JEWEL ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Nero asked with an irritated scowl pointed at her until he turned back to look at the road he was driving on.

"Hmm? Y-ya, I'm listening Nero, I mean 'Mexico'"! Jewel replied hastily. Ug! Jewel always had such a hard time calling her childhood friend by his country name.

"Sure you were." Nero replied sarcastically. "Anyway here is your ID card. You'll need it to get in the conference." Nero handed Jewel a plastic card. Jewel wondered how Nero had gotten a hold of her ID card, but she pushed it aside.

Jewel began looking it over. It had a picture of her along with almost the same information as her driver's license, except it had some random serial numbers at the bottom.

Name: Julianna R. Reyes. (Julianna is her full name. But she likes to be called Jewel.)

D.O.B: Oct. 17

Age: 22

Country representative of: Brazil

Jewel kept on reading the last line over and over. Jewel was the universal representative of Brazil. She **WAS** the country of Brazil. Why they chose **her **represent a whole country so many years ago, she didn't know. They could have chosen someone so much better, someone who could actually talk to people without it getting awkward. Someone honorable and modest, not some girl who kills for a living.

Jewel remembered having the surgery that made her Brazil. She remembered feeling achy all over. They taken Jewel to some hospital and done some weird surgery on her. When she woke up from the surgery, Jewel had a scar on her neck that, ironically, looked like the shape of Brazil. Hell, she still had the scar. At first, Jewel never noticed anything from the surgery. But after several encounters, Jewel relized that she was stronger than most people. She had literally **FLIPPED. A. CAR.** when she lost her necklace Raphael had given her as a child one day. Also, she survived injuries on her job as a spy that would have killed a normal person.

After a while of driving, Nero stopped in front of a huge building. A sign next to it read "Hall of the Nations". Jewel felt a sudden wave of unease. She was about have to talk to all the nations of the world. It's not that she didn't like the countries, its just she didn't like to talk in general. Aside from that, Jewel had been pretty busy as a spy, keeping her away from all the countries exept Mexico. The last time she saw any of the others was like, 6 months ago.

"Well, get in there, you don't have all day." Nero said blandly.

"Shut up! I'll take my own sweet time if I want too. And what do me 'you'? You have to come too."

"Nope! I have my case I have to deal with first, remember?"

Jewel nodded, he had take care of some gang drug bust. Or something like that. "Ya, I know. But how are you going to take part in the meeting? Do you need me to take notes for you?"

"Nah, I'll just be gone a day or two. I wont miss the whole week." Nero winked. "Dont miss me too much. 'Kay babe?"

Jewel blushed. Oh! She hated how he would tease her like that! They were just friends! Friends don't wink like that! "SHUT UP IDIOTA!(_this is portuguese, not italian_) I SWEAR IM GONNA-!"

"Oh! Look at the time! Guess you gotta get going! Bye!" Nero interjected, pushing Jewel out of the car.

"Wait! Where are you going?! GET BACK HER-"

"Good luck~!" Nero sang, driving off.

Jewel huffed. "Sometimes, I really hate him."

Jewel turned around and began walking into the building. "Here goes nothing." She muttered

* * *

Woop Woop! Chapter 2 is in the house! Hehe, sorry its so short, but the story needed to be updated.

Anyway, from now on im calling Nero Mexico! All the other countries will be called by there nation names unless theres like, a moment of high emotion, or something along those lines. Just so that way no ones confused.

Hoped you liked! ~3~

I don't own Hetalia, **but im working on it XD**


	3. The World Meeting (name Suggestions plz)

Jewel walked into a huge, long hallway. At the end was a set of large double doors. Jewel began walking towards the only other way out. Shoes clacking on the wooden floors, Jewel looked from left to right at the walls. On them were countless flags of other countries. Spain. France. China. Russia, Japan, Italy. The list went on. There, at the end of the hall, was Brazil's. For no reason, Jewel felt a burst of pride seeing the flawless blue, yellow, and green flag hang with such poise. On the left of it, hung the flag of Portugal. Jewel couldn't help but give a single laugh. Her older brother, Raphael, was the representative of Portugal. Portugal was busy with working on some serious gang related crimes that he wasn't going to be able to make this World Conference. So busy, in fact, that Jewel hadn't seen Portugal in the last three months! She'd never admit it, but she was starting to miss her older brother. But seeing the two flags side by side made her think that even in a random hallway, they were together.

With the encouraging thought of Raphael in her mind, Jewel opened the set of doors.

Later, Jewel would regret ever stepping into that room. But that was later.

Right now, Jewel strode onto a room of well-dressed chaos.

A man with light auburn hair and hazel eyes, Italy, was running around screaming, "Pasta~! Pasta~! PASTA~!." with that silly Italian accent. All the while, his single gravity defying curl bounced up and down. Her German friend was in quick pursuit. His slicked back blonde hair was beginning to fall loose and his icy blue eyes were full of determination. Japan, as always, was trying to stop the chase from the sidelines by repeating "Mister Germany! Ita'ry-chan! P'rease stop! This is high'ry unprofessiona'r!"

On the other side of the room, a blonde, green eyed man, England, with the bushiest eyebrows Jewel had _**ever**_ seen was scolding America, a sandy blonde guy with blue eyes, with glasses. America seemed to be enjoying the attention, judging by the grin on his face. In a farther corner, – China? - Ya, China, with his long, glossy, pulled back brown hair was being harassed by the Russian, violet eyed, albino and, yet another, blonde with blue eyes, France. Both 'harassers' were laughing. One with his weird "oh-honhonhon~!" The other laugh was just a plain creepy "Kolkolkolkol~!" In the center of the room, on top of a massive wooden table, three men were arguing. The green eyed of the trio, Spain, was laughing. Another albino, but with red eyes, the self-proclaimed 'Awesome' Prussia, was also joining in on the laughter. The third, Romano, had hazel eyes, much like Italy. He also had that same curl that seemed to push up from his head. His curl also bounced, but from the Italian man flailing around as he shouted extremely offensive things at the other two in Italian. Jewel could understand everything the man was saying, which was not too nice. Portugal had taught Jewel almost every language, and constantly would practice them in everyday activities. Like on the plane ride here, Portugal had instructed to only talk in German or English the whole time. Jewel would still occasionally talk in Portuguese, her native language, out of habit though. Sitting down at the table were several others. One man with brown wavy locks, Greece, was…Asleep?! With all this noise? Eh, Jewel guessed she shouldn't be so surprised, that Greek could sleep through anything. A woman to his right, Hungary, was holding a pan…Another blonde with blue eyes and glasses, Canada, was holding a polar bear. Poor Canada was shaking like a leaf the whole time. And his polar kept on repeating its signature question, "Who are you?"

All of the insanity ceased as Jewel entered the room. For every eye that fell on Jewel, an ounce of her courage vanished. Jewel changed her expression quickly, and now wore a mask of cool confidence. "H-hello everyone." Jewel did a little wave. A nervous blush was beginning to seep to her cheeks from all the attention.

A couple awful moments of silence. Jewel silently thanked God when Italy finally broke it. "Veee~! Brazil! You're -a- back! We haven't heard from –a- you in such a long time! I missed you -a- so much~!" He flashed Jewel a big smile. Then he started running towards her. Jewel did not like where this was going.

"Hey! Italy? What are you doing?! Stop! You're getting too close! Hey-OOMPH!"

Jewel was tackled to floor. She took a sharp breath as Italy arms wrapped tightly around her wounded waist. She was being hugged as Italy was now cuddling her cheek with his. "I just remembered! You're-a so pretty~!" As soon as the room stopped spinning for Jewel, she shoved the Italian off her body. Flustered and cheeks slightly pink with his 'pretty' comment, she rose to her feet. Feeling slightly light-headed, but able to keep her balance.

"Italy, you Dummkopf! How many times have I told you NOT to tackle people?" Germany ran up onto the scene and pulled him off the ground by the collar. "About 76 times, Germany!" The Italian replied cheerily.

Jewel glanced at two, 'Hmmm. Well, they haven't changed a bit.' Jewel thought

"I am so sorry Miss Brazi'r! Usually Mister Germany stops him before he can do that. Are you okay?" Jewel turned from the two to see Japan come up to her, looking more embarrassed than she did.

Jewel gave a nervous laugh. "Ha-ha, yes. It seems Italy didn't do any damage. But thank you for your concern, Japan." Jewel said, giving a small smile

"Hai. It's the least I can do for you" He smiled slightly in return.

"Vee~! Brazil~! We've missed you so much!" The brunette chimed.

"Yes Italy, I heard you the first time…. I've missed you guys too." Jewel mumbled after a small, hesitant pause.

He pointed at the tall blonde. "But Mister Germany missed you the most~! He talks about you at least once a day, if not more!"

Germany's eyes grew wide. "Italy! Stop-"He began.

"Ya! All I ever hear him say is 'I wonder where Brazil is?' or 'What do you think Brazil is doing right now?'" Italy proclaimed shamelessly.

Germany looked away and began to blush heavily as Jewel's attention focused on him. Jewel opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted before she got the chance.

"HEY! I WANNA TACKLE BRAZIL TOO!" Jewel turned to see the blonde, blue eyed American running full speed at her.

"NOT AGAIN!" Jewel shouted. She narrowly dodged the second hug attack, seeing his blurry figure hit the nearby wall with a painful thud.

He groaned and got up rubbing his head. "That was _**so**_ not cool dudette. Why did you move out the way? I just wanted a hug like Italy!" He whined, giving her puppy eyes.

"Um, maybe because I don't want a concussion?" She teased sarcastically.

"Ya, that sounds like a pretty good answer." He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, guess I acted a little too quickly."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot." He admitted laughing.

"America, you bloody git! What the hell was that all about? You could have hurt someone with your recklessness!" England scolded, coming to the circle. Some other people followed behind.

"Could is the keyword here Iggy! I _**could**_ have hurt someone, but I didn't!"

Jewel rolled her eyes at America's comeback.

England turned to Jewel. "Oh my! How impolite of me, I haven't welcomed you back yet….Uh, welcome back?" England asked, blushing from awkwardness.

"Thank you England. It's good to be back." Jewel stated, nodding her head.

"You're back aru~! We had no idea where you've been!" China exclaimed.

"Da. You could have been dead and none of us would have known." Russia added.

"Well, I'm alive." Jewel said with a nervous laugh.

Jewel felt something moving on her waist. She looked down to see an arm snaking its way around. Before she could say anything or move away in protest, she was pulled to someone's chest. In order to not hit her face, Jewel had to place her hands on this person's chest to stop the pulling motion. Jewel looked up and saw the smirking face of a certain Prussian. "Kesesese~! Hey there Sexy. We haven't heard from you in quite a while."

'Wait. We? Oh god, not again!' Jewel thought in despair. When Prussia said 'We' he was referring to him, Spain and France, or the 'Bad Touch Trio'.

"Si~ you being gone so long has left us really, _**really**_ lonely." Jewel tried her best to maneuver her way in order to see Spain, who had a flirty smirk on his face. Jewel yelped when she felt the Spaniard's hand begin to rub up down her back. She pulled away from both men's touches. Jewel had to fight the extreme urge to beat both men senseless. Caught up in trying to control herself, Jewel accidentally backed into another someone. "Oh-honhonhon~! Jewel, I didn't know you wanted me so much as to run into me~! France practically sang.

"Uh, no. I was just trying to get away from-" France put a finger to her lips. "Hush hush, no need to make excuses _Mon Cherie." _Jewel blushed and swatted away his hand. "I am not your 'Mon Cherie'! I-"

Prussia once again pulled her into him by the waist. "Ja, she doesn't want to be yours, Winebreath! Jewel obviously wants to be my _Frau_~!" Jewels blush grew. HIS WOMAN?! Ah, hell no! Jewel was ripped away from Prussia and into the Spaniard's arms. "Wow wow wow! If Jewel is going is to be anyone's anything, she is going to be _Mi Amor_~!" Spain purred in her ear, grabbing her chin and brushing her lips with his thumb. Jewel was about to punch these guys in the face! Fighting over her like some toy, could you believe them! She ripped away from them once again and brushed the hair out of her face in a frustrated, embarrassed gesture.

She opened her mouth to voice her frustration, but someone beat her to it. "You stupid _Idiotas! _How dare you be so disrespectful to Brazil! Especially when she has just arrived!" Jewel was very surprised to see Romano standing up for her, not that she needed someone to in the first place. But usually, she and the Italian were the ones arguing. It wasn't that they didn't get along, it was just they tended to have different viewpoints on topics.

Not wanting to have anything else to do with the Trio, Jewel slipped out of the argument beginning to form between Romano and the three perverts.

For a while, Jewel went around the room trying to make friendly conversation and reconnect with the rest of the countries. She talked with Hungary over a sleepover Hungary wanted to have with just the female countries, which sounded pretty fun. But of course, Jewel had no time for fun and had to tell Hungary to count her out. After she was able to get away from Hungary complaining how she needed to have more fun, Jewel had a semi-nonawkward chat with Austria over some new classical music that had just been released. She then talked to Switzerland over various topics while Liechtenstein played with her hair. Jewel had an unusual sense of fondness with both nations, possibly because they shared the same back story. Raphael had saved Jewel from death almost the same way Switzerland had saved Liechtenstein. When the conversation was over, Jewel had a braid with pieces of colorful ribbon inside it. Liechtenstein had made Jewel pinky promise to keep it in the rest of the day, after a couple futile attempts from Jewel trying to wiggle out of it. Jewel was not the kind of girl to wear such beautiful braids, she was more of a 'just throw your hair in a ponytail' kind of girl.

She was in the middle of a conversation, or better labeled a debate, with Turkey and Greece about cats when Germany had made an announcement. "Countries, be seated so we can start ze Meeting."

Jewel took a seat between Canada and America, it wasn't her usual spot, but it was the only open seat except a seat between France and Prussia, which was SO not gonna happen. "So, how has things been going for you, Mister Canada?" Jewel asked. Canada blushed deeply and readjusted his glasses, "U-um, its b-been pretty well. T-thanks for asking B-brazil." Jewel gave a small smile. "That's good to hear." Jewel replied. Canada always acted surprised when Jewel would talk to him; Jewel liked how the Canadian was so humble and quiet, unlike most of the countries. Germany banged on his desk, getting all of the countries attention. "The meeting will now begin" he said, and began to call roll. Jewel had to explain where Mexico and Portugal were, which was kind of hard when she couldn't give any confidential information, which was almost all the information. All she could say is that Mexico was going to be there in a couple of days, and Portugal wasn't showing up at all. She didn't like the sympathetic glances the countries gave her when she said she hadn't seen Portugal in a while either. They acted as if Jewel was gonna die if she didn't see her brother, I mean, she missed her brother, but she didn't like the fact that everyone could tell.

They began the meeting with the usual topics; gas, transportation, trades. Slowly they moved on to other topics. One was the increase in crimes all around the world, all of which were organized gang related crimes. Jewel thought that it was quite suspicious, but no one else seemed to think so, so Jewel kept quiet. After a couple of hours, most of the countries were dismissed to leave. The only ones to stay were the ones who were involved in a current trade contract. The contract included the Axis Powers, The Allies (Canada counts), Spain, Romano, Prussia, and Brazil. Mexico and Portugal were a part of the contract, but once again; they weren't there.

Not to be mean, but compared to the job Jewel did yesterday, today was very boring. Jewel's interest was now in a glass of water sitting next to England. Jewel was about to fall asleep, but then the table bumped. Not that hard, just enough to barely ripple the water. Jewel sat up and looked around; no one seemed to notice the bump. Maybe someone fisted the table and Jewel just didn't notice. Then, it bumped again, gaining a couple of other countries attention who weren't involved in the current topic. Jewel gave a confused glance at America who also seemed to notice. He shrugged, and waved his hand dismissively. Jewel huffed; she had a bad feeling about this. But she ignored it and returned to staring at the glass. Another thump that caused the glass to move slightly, and in the distance, Jewel swore she heard something that sounded like thunder. Unable to keep quiet about it, Jewel spoke up. "Hey, you guys, have any of you noticed the table moving?" They all looked at Jewel, and then at the table. A couple of seconds and no bump. 'Aw, come on!' Jewel whined in her head, now she looked like a fool. England began to scold Jewel. "Jewel, the table isn't moving. Now will you please pay atten-". BUMP! The table jumped and knocked the glass over completely. The thunder sounded closer. "Is it storming outside or something?" Spain asked. Looking around and meeting everyone else's looks of confusion, Jewel stood. "I'm not sure, I'll go check." She began her walk to the window.

**BOOM!**

There was a flash in the window and the room shook violently, so violently, Jewel lost her footing and was knocked to the ground. She landed on her bottom and looked around, stunned. America was the first to rush over to her. He helped her up and asked if she was alright. "Yes, I'm alright." "What in the hell is going on around here?!" he asked, letting go of his hold on her and making his own way to the window. Jewel felt a swirl in her stomach. "Wait! America, don't go near the-".

**BOOM BOOM BOOM! **

Glass shattered, the room shook so hard everyone was thrown to the floor, and a flash blinded everyone from the horrible sight outside.

* * *

**OOOOOOOH! CLIFF HANGER MOTHERTRUCKER!** Im just kidding, I love you guys!

What do you think is happening outside? Did our main characters just die? What kind of underwear is Romano wearing? Why am I asking so many questions?! Send in your guesses, i love to hear you guys' ideas!

I dont own Hetalia yadda yadda yadda~ I own Brazil, Portugal and Mexico...THE CHARACTERS, not the actual places.


End file.
